Trailer Oficial concierto del comienzo
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


Esto es un avance de mi fic espero y les guste-

"Canción oficial del tráiler- KIMI TO FUTARI DE-Sebastiano Serafini"

Tráiler Oficial de "El Concierto del Comienzo".

Sábado 22 de octubre, Francia.

Dicen que el amor no es nada, y menos si es en una aventura por el mundo, critican a los artistas, les hacen declaraciones falsas, solo pienso algún día contestarles, -Yo soy un rockero, que me critique no me importa y lo más importante; conocí el amor de mi vida en una aventura al igual que mis compañeros de grupo y no nos arrepentimos.

Era una mañana muy soleada para ser exactos me incomodaban los rayos de luz que desprendían por toda mi habitación abrí un ojo mientras me escondía entra las sabanas cuando vi mi alarma pegue un grito y salte de la cama no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado hasta tarde en una fiesta, entre rápido a la bañera, Salí en fuga del cuarto corría por los pasillos hasta que llegue a un extremo de decisión o tomaba las escaleras o saltaba por la ventana miraba hacia los dos lados no sabía cuál tomar hasta que mire mi reloj era tarde "_**Demonios llegare tarde**_" eran las palabras que se repetían más en mi cabeza parecía disco rayado no tuve otra opción no lo pensé dos veces y salte por la ventana como un gato a punto de ser devorado por una jauría de perros rabiosos y enfurecidos, al principio de la caída mi mente estaba bloqueada no me entraba nada a la mente hasta que sentí el fuerte impacto con el suelo los chicos que pasaban por ahí me observaron y rieron a mas no poder.

Jajaja…Shun…Jajaja…te vez…estúpido.-carcajeo hydron era tanta su risa que los demás chicos comenzaron a reír mas

Que me dijiste.-dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba mi puño y mi posición en combate

Ya suficiente los dos.-Hablo un ojiverde de traje muy formal, parecía nuestro padre cuando hablaba así.- Tienen que comportarse como los caballeros que son.- mi furia era tanta que hydron y yo no observábamos detalladamente era mucha concentración cuando fue interrumpida por unas risillas

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…Hydron y Shun Caballeros…jajajajajajajaja….Si como no.-hablo un peliverde de nombre Ace su perfil era de un chico tímido con las chicas

Si muy apenas saben tratar a nuestra asesora de vestuario a Chan…-y concluyo un chico de perfil inmadura, infantil, Si el mismísimo Daniel Kuso

Y ustedes que saben ni siquiera han tratada a una mujer más que a sus madres.- Grite desesperado e incómodo por sus comentarios

Es la verdad.- se escucho la voz de shadow por de tras de los 5.- chicos espero y estén preparados que nos vamos a Villingen-schweningen Alemania.-

QUE…-gritaron todos

Al dia siguiente domingo 23 de octubre, Alemania.

Listos o no ya estamos en mi Alemania chicos, me muero por presentárselos.- grito Klaus saltando de su asiento, cuando shadow abrió la puerta los chicos salieron corriendo y al ver a todas sus fans se sorprendieron el aeropuerto estaba lleno

Chicos los llevare a desayunar a mi restaurante café favorito.-dijo Klaus y todos subieron a un coche color negro

*en otro lado*

Chicas los Kashada Boys están aquí,.-grito una ojiceleste de nombre mirra

Que tan rápido.- dijeron las otras 4 chicas mientras hacían sus labores

Hola queremos comer aquí es su establecimiento.-dijo Klaus entrando al lugar

Klaus eres tu.-grito julie y se abalanzó contra el y ambos se abrazaron

Se conocen.-dijo un pelinegro recargado en la puerta

Al parecer si.-contesto una ojicafe que sostenía una charola de trastes sucios y el pelinegro solo la observaba

Ay no los Kashada Boys en el establecimiento de mi hermano.- chillo mirra.- es SHUN,DAN,HYDRON,KLAUS YACE un segundo es ACE,.- chillo y lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana.- que canciones cantaran.-dijo mirra.- no ya se cantanos algo hydron

A la verdad es que no chica, tengo que vocalizar primero.- contesto el ojimorado

Déjalo que nos vez que hace play- back .- comento cierta peli azul marino

A cariño no hago play-back.-contesto hydron pasaron 3 horas.

Y bueno iran al concierto.-dijo shun

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- claro que si .- grito mirra

Bien nos vemos.- dijeron y se fueron a la casa de Klaus

Bien chicos mi casa, wau solo falta 1 hora y es el concierto.-dijo Klaus

a darnos prisa entonces.-dijo hydron y todos salieron corriendo 1 hora después

vámonos.-corran dijo ace.- y los Kashadas salieron corriendo de la casa de Klaus

*en el concierto*

Miren ahí esta los chicos.- dijo mirra

Hola chicas no vemos después del concierto.- grito dan

Alice toma te espero en mi camerino.-dijo shun le entregó un pase y salio corriendo

*Termino el show*

Shun estoy aquí…tapate con algo…-grito la pelinaranja al verlo en boxers

Alice crei que no vendrías.- dijo shun tapándose

Bueno aquí me tienes…shun que haces…aléjate de mi…-grito la pelinaranja y salio corriendo de su camerino y el atrás de ella

Alice espera..-grito shun y ella se escondio atrás de una puerta el al abrirla avento a la chica contra el muro y se golpeo en la cabeza y cuando despertó….

Quien eres tu…-pregunto desconcertada

Hay no…-dijo el pelinegro

*en otro lado*

Oye sheen quieres ser prófuga de la justicia.- dijo el ojimorado

Es que no se..-dijo y la interrumpió hydron

Si vamos…-hablo hydron subieron en la moto y a cada semáforo que pasaban en alto ellos seguían como carreras de motos cuando las patrullas comenzaron a aparecer el la dejo en un baldío fuera de la cuidad ella se escondio y el salio cuando regreso su ropa de ella estaba sucia y el no quería que subiera asi que ella se quito la ropa sucia y se puso la chaqueta de el y partieron a una parte del bosque donde comenzaron a tomar hacer locuras y a comenzar con el amor

Lunes 24 de octubre

Todos estaban desayunando cuando se escucha el timbre cuando dan abrió la puerta jamas imagino que estarían ahí las chicas

Hola que tal.- dijo dan

Dan en donde esta hydron.-dijo fabia hydron se levanto de la mesa ella lo vio y fue tras de el.- hydron quiero hablar contigo urgente.-al decir eso los chicos salieron dejándolos solos

Hydron que harias tu si fueras a ser papa.-dijo seriamente ella

Jajajajajajaja….por que quien te ayudo a comerte la torta antes del recreo fabia.-dijo hydron divertido ya que el no lo tomo muy enserio hasta que ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.-hay no me digas que tu y yo…

Si hydron, nose como paso pero si…-dijo fabia rompiendo en llanto

Que tu y ella que hydron.-dijo cierta voz

Shadow…si creo que asi es..-dijo hydron cuando sintió una bofetada

Eres un …-dijo shadow pero shun y los demás lo interrumpieron.

Basta shadow si el va a serlo es mejor que lo apoyemos.- dijo shun

Y tu que te metes mocoso.-dijo shadow

Si es asi creo que es mejor que Los Kashadas se separen.-dijo Klaus

No eso nunca saben nunca…-dijo shadow y salio enfurecido

No hagamos esto mas difícil chicos…-dijo hydron

Lo siento mis Kashadas no habrá Roma ni mas.- dijo shun

Los voy a extrañar..-dijo ace y todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar

*PERO UN AÑO DESPUES*…Por una extraña razón los kashada Boys regresaran con nuevas aventuras, alegrías y familia tal vez.…

Hasta aquí el Tráiler Oficial de "El concierto del comienzo" By:

Yace que es muy poco pero disfrútenlo-

Shun-Amo la canción… Bebe just like 2 ships that pass in the night…CANTO IGUAL QUE SEBA

Charlie-si ya quisieras ¬¬

Los kazami fuera peace…!


End file.
